The Escape
by AlGiardino
Summary: Sequel to "The Gunfight at the Jeffersonian" and "Three Mistakes." Working on a case in Afghanistan, Booth and Bones get abducted by terrorists and are to be executed. Promising: Gunfights, explosions, great leaps of death, sexual innuendo, BB. Booth PoV.
1. Um, Where are We?

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"**Um, Where are We?"**

"Mhmm, nice kiss Bones, don't stop now you're on a roll," I said rather disappointed as she pulled away. "You finally woke up, thank God," she said slightly teary eyed.

"What do you mean I woke up? Of course I woke up. Must have just dozed off a little until you woke me like I was Sleepy Beauty," I said with a smirk. I took a look around, "what in the hell happened to the hot tub?" I asked trying to figure out how we got wherever this place is and how we could get back to the very nice hot tub, happy memories there, that's for sure.

Finally my brain started to kick into gear and I realized that something is wrong. "What happened, Bones are you ok?" I asked as I took in her rather filthy and slightly bloody appearance.

"Hot tub, Booth that was in Rome, a week ago," she said with a worried look. "We are in Afghanistan and I am fine, nothing a long shower wouldn't fix."

"My head is killing me and my memory is a little fuzzy so let me make sure I got this straight. The last thing I remember is the hot tub in Rome. Now if I'm getting this right I have lost a week because I got hit on the head. Judging by the rather sparse accommodations and the heavy metal door, I would say we are stuck in a jail cell. And you said we are in Afghanistan. What have we gotten ourselves in to this time?"

"We are also scheduled to be executed at dawn by the Terrorists, but other than that you are pretty much right on the particulars of the situation."

"Executed at dawn huh, definitely wouldn't want to leave that out," I said. "Why does it always have to be dawn, I'm not really a morning person, did you tell them that?"

"No Booth, I didn't think of it, but now that you mention it I'll just go tell the Terrorists. I am sure they will postpone the execution so you can get your beauty sleep," She stated in a little huff.

"Why don't you tell me a story Bones, just sort of the cliff notes of the last week," I said.

"Cliff notes?" she asked. Never mind Bones, just spill… oh hell, I mean just tell me what happened already… please."

"We were on a vacation in Rome, when a US army lieutenant delivered a message requesting my expertise with the results of a car bomb in Afghanistan. Some high ranking politician named Sam Hearting was missing and someone was afraid they had been in the car that blew up. Somehow they got wind that I was vacationing in Rome and they decided to ask for my services because I was close and that entire world renowned forensic anthropologist thing that it says on the jacket of my books. So after an extended argument with you that was all about your alpha-male protection crap and my need to be productive and helpful, we caught the first plane out."

At this point I interrupted with "Figures, when are you going to start listening to me Bones."

"Shut up. Now where was I? We got here examined the scene of the car bomb and with help from a video link to Jack, Angela, and Zack at the Jeffersonian, came up with I.D.s for the three occupants of the vehicle. There was no Sam Hearting; he turned up not to long after we started having just spent a few days with a prostitute or two. He was apparently a little embarrassed when he realized that he had been missed. We found out that the three occupants in the car that blew up were his support staff, they had been acting as a decoy, to hide from the general public where he actually spent the weekend."

"So three people died so he could get laid and he was embarrassed?" I said rather pissed off. "Next time we come across this guy point him out to me, he needs an ass kicking."

"You already broke his nose and his career and marriage are at an end," she said,

"Broke his nose, huh, way to go me! Ok all that is interesting but how did we get here?" I said, waving my hand around at the cell.

"On the way to the airport we where ambushed by terrorists. After a rather intense fight they managed to capture us and three others, two privets and a corporal. You got a nasty hit on the head trying to help me and passed out. Shortly after that, they brought us here, where we have been for the last few hours awaiting our death at the break of dawn."

"That was a cheery story Bones. I especially like the ending. You should write children's books. Well, it has been fun but I suppose we should get out of here now, any ideals?"

She smiled leaned in and whispered, "they missed the gun in your boot."

"Really, you don't say. Well that sure is nice." I stated with a smile. "Did you notice anything when they walked us in here, like where the three army guys are and how to get back out?"

"The three others are in the cell next to ours and I know which way to go to get out of here. I saw three guards in the building. We are in some sort of fort and when we get out of the building we will have to run across the whole camp to get to the gate." She said.

"We can't go on foot. Even if we made it to the gate, this is a big desert and I am guessing that we are a long way from anything if the air force hasn't already bombed this camp to hell, must be low on the strike list, and or so new they don't know about it. We will also need water."

"I saw some trucks two buildings over. As for the water I don't know," She said.

"We will just have to play all that by ear then. How were our boys the last time you saw them?" I asked.

"One had a broken left arm and they all looked rather beat up, but they looked like they could walk and fight if need be," she said.

Glancing at my watch I could see that dawn was fast approaching, "They should come for us soon, you ready?"

"Yes," she stated simply.

"Ok then, follow my lead for once. Ok." I said looking directly into her eyes until she reluctantly said, "Yes. Fine."


	2. Anyone See and Exit Sign?

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"**Anyone See an Exit Sign"**

I stood from the little cot and stretched. 'I wonder how many times I'll get shot this time' I thought as I heard footsteps coming in our direction, and 'how many people I will have to kill, Damn it, I am so tired of this shit.'

I motioned for Bones to hand me the two ratty pillows from the cot. As she grabbed them I pulled the gun from my boot. I took the pillows and wrapped them around and in front of the little gun and as I heard the key slide noisily into the lock I took three steps after grabbing Bones' wrist to pull her with me, to stand on the right side of the door.

It opened inward and concealed us from easy view. 'God, don't let there be more than three of them.'

"Where are they?" I hear one male voice say.

"Behind the door you idiot, like always," another said back in a bored voice.

'English, that's surprising. Spoken in some sort of European accent, mercenaries maybe' I thought.

"Oh, right, why do they always do that?"

Listening to those guys I couldn't help but think of Loral and Hardy. 'No wonder they missed the gun.'

One of them stepped into the room just on the other side of the metal door. I raised the pillow covered gun. I saw the barrel of an M-16 first, still pointed at the far wall. Then a hand grabbed the side of the door. "Come on, no point in this just…" pillows at point blank I put a round in his head as he came around the door.

I gave him a hard push as he fell back. I jumped quickly passed him and around the door. I fired two more rounds. The second man fell, his Ak-47 half way to his shoulder and a yell dieing in his throat.

I stepped cautiously into the hallway with my muffled gun up, and ready. I scanned both directions, empty. "Clear." I whispered to Bones and quickly handed the gun to her. I snatched the man who fell in the hallway by the collar and pulled him into the cell.

Bones pulled the keys out of the lock and closed the door as I passed. "I don't think it will be long until someone misses these guys. We have to hurry. Search that guy for anything we can use then strip him." I said as I started do the same to the other guy.

"I can't pass for one these guys, both these men are a lot bigger than me" she said

"I know Bones. Even if one of these guy where your size, I doubt anyone would mistake you for a man, but maybe one of the army guys can wear it."

"Was there a complement in there somewhere?" she asked.

"Jackpot" I whispered excitedly as I found a gun with a silencer. "This is going to save us" I said quickly checking over the weapon.

Three minutes later I was dressed in the merc's fatigues. We had found an m-16 with two spare clips, an AK with three clips, the silenced gun, a revolver, three grenades, a couple of knives, a pack of cigarettes, a Zippo, and a little useless cash.

We stepped into the hall closing the door to the cell behind us. We left the dead Loral and Hardy concealed in the cell in their underwear. I lead the way with the silenced gun ready. We walked down to the next cell and Bones turned the key in the lock, for a split second I thought the cell was empty until I remembered the mercenary's earlier conversation.

"Guys, we are friends. Bones and I just got out of the cell next door. We were disappointed in the service here and decided to go home. You all interested in going with us?" I asked.

"Um, yea" a woman said from the other side of the door. Bones and I stepped into the room and closed the door. Inside I saw three bruised, scratched, and dirty people, two young men, both privets, and a female corporal. One of the guys had his left arm in a sling that looked like it was made from his undershirt.

"Ok guys, here's the deal. We need to get out of this building and find a ride, water, a map, and a compass. Bones said there were some trucks parked a few buildings down when we got here, so we got a chance at a ride." As I said this I handed the m16 to the corporal. Bones handed her Ak to the private and kept the big revolver. The private with the broken arm got my boot gun.

I tossed the second merc's clothes to the uninjured private as he was closest to the same size as the mercenary and said "Put that on. From a distance you and I could pass for the two mercenaries that these clothes originally belonged too. It might come in handy. Now, we all have a gun but only use those as a last resort, the noise will bring the whole camp down on us. I'll take point with this thing." I said holding up the silenced gun. Pointing at the man with the broken arm I said. "You take rear guard, with a couple pillows around that gun it is fairly quiet, ok?"

He nodded his agreement and snatched up the ratty pillows from there cell and quickly tore a strip from his sling to tie the pillows around the gun. As he did that, the uninjured privet striped and dressed in the dead man's cloths and I slowly cracked the door and checked the hall, still all clear.

Turning around I said "Still clear. Bones you stay behind me and tap my left or right shoulder when I should turn left or right, ok?" She said "got it." I looked around at them and asked "everybody ready?" Everyone nodded that they were and I turned back to the door. I took a deep breath and said "Ok, here we go, quick and quiet."

I opened the door and felt a hard jab on my right shoulder blade. 'I should have known she would try to skewer me with her finger.' I turned to the right and proceeded down the short hall. The only option at the end of the hall was a left and I started to turn that way then felt another jab this time on my left shoulder, smirking a little I continued around the corner and down the narrow hall.

We silently passed a few doors and as we went by everyone kept an eye on them to make sure none of them opened. We quickly came to a T in the hall with stairs to the left; I felt another jab on my left shoulder. Before I could go on, Bones grabbed both of my shoulders leaned over, put her mouth directly on my ear and whispered "the guards." Pointing at where the stairs went up and ended at a closed door.

I turned my head and held up three fingers with a questioning look and she nodded. I turned and looked at the others held up three fingers then pointed at the stairs and the door at the top. They nodded and then I held out my hand for the hold signal, again the army guys nodded.

Looking at Bones I pointed at the ground and mouthed stay here, to which she promptly shook her head in the negative and grabbed my left sleeve. I scanned the area for a threat again then pointed at the silencer on my gun and my stolen clothes. I then leaned in and whispered "I got this, five seconds and it's done, stay here."

She stared at me for second then let go of my sleeve. She reluctantly nodded and mouthed "Be careful." I nodded in return, then quickly turned and proceeded up the stairs.

At the door I took another deep breath then turned the knob and slowly started to push the door open. Then I heard "It's about damn time, what took so long, lets get this over with, so I can get some breakfast, where's Henr…" then I shot the speaking man in the head. Spinning to the right I shot a man who was sitting behind a desk, continuing to the right I put two more rounds in a man who was standing guard over the door to the outside. They all died having no ideal what was going on, none even thought to pull a gun.

I heard a door start to open behind me and spun back to the left just in time to see a man with a sniper rifle come through the door. I sent two rounds his way and he started to fall. I took three long steps up too him and grabbed him then lowered him quietly, thinking the fewer thuds on the floor the better. About the time I settled the dead man fully on the floor I saw Bones step through the door I just vacated with her gun up and ready. She had apparently timed me after the first shot and started up the stairs quickly after my five seconds passed.

Just as I finished pulling the scoped rifle from the dead man at my feet, I heard a muffled pop, pop, pop, from down the stairs and started back. I quickly passing Bones as she looked at the carnage I had wrought. As I got to the stairs I looked down to see the corporal at the bottom. She saw me and held up two fingers then pointed down the hall we had all come from, then she signaled that they where dead. I nodded and waved her to come up.

Bones looked at me questioningly and I whispered "Apparently someone heard the thumps on the floor," I said pointing at the dead men, "but our rear guard got them with the pillow gun." She nodded in return.

The corporal and the two privates came in then and I glanced them over subtly, to make sure they had no new injuries. I quietly asked "Did you hide the bodies?" The uninjured private nodded. "Ok, help me with these," I said indicating the four dead on this floor.

We quickly dragged the four dead men into the bathroom that the fourth man I killed had come out of. We gathered their weapons so each of us had a rifle, at least one gun, and plenty of ammo. I ejected the old clip and pushed a full one in to the silenced gun and slowly started toward our exit from this very unpleasant building.


	3. The Necessities

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"**Water, a Smok'n Ride, and Bones… The Necessities"**

Looking out the widow in the door I saw that it was clear outside. I turned back to the others. "I'm just going to step out for smoke and a bit of scouting. I'll be right back, ok?" I said looking directly at Temperance. She narrowed her eyes at me and then gave me the 'you better damn well be careful or I am going to kick you ass' look. I smirked, nodded, and said "Yes ma'am." to show I had gotten the message. The three others looked at us like we were crazy, but they said nothing.

I turned back to the door and purposely pulled it open, stepped outside, and pulled the cigarettes and the Zippo from my pocket. As far as anyone who glanced at me was concerned, I was just one of the mercenaries on a smoking brake, between murdering people for money. I leaned back against the building and lit the cigarette. Taking a glance around I noticed many things and tried to commit them all to memory.

There were very few people moving about. Everyone seemed to be in the one big building to my left that I assumed was the mess hall. 'Breakfast time, that's very nice.' I thought. My stomach gave a little growl at the thought of food but I barely noticed it. Between the building I was leaning against and the mess, there was a very small building that I thought might be the supply and storage area. The first building over to the right was another building just like this one, I assumed they where both barracks's. The next building over was much smaller but also nicer than the rest. 'That is has to be the Boss's abode' I thought. Next to that were three big trucks just as Bones had said.

There were six guards that where going to be a serious problem. They all were concentrated around the big gate at the far end of the compound. There were two guard towers with a guard a piece, one on each side of the gate. There was a raised platform built into the wall above the gate that held two guards, and there were two more guards on the ground at the gate one on either side. I had a bad feeling I already knew what I would have to do to get us past those guards.

'Its time I get back.' I thought. The stench of the cigarette I was pretending to smoke was starting to make me sick, or at least that is what I blamed my sick feeling on. It would not be good to vomit here, that would not be so good for the role I was playing. I dropped the cigarette on the ground, stepped on it, and went back into the barracks.

I was a little surprised when I saw that everyone was now wearing different clothes and they were standing around like they worked there. I had to agree that whether they could fool anyone or not they definitely stuck out less without their old filthy, ripped, and slightly bloodier clothes. I almost laughed when I saw Bones sitting behind the desk shuffling papers.

Thinking it was time to inject a little humor into the bleak situation I said "So, um, excuse me but has anybody seen my grumpy girlfriend or three beat up POWs? I seem to have miss placed some people." The private with the broken arm and the corporal smirked at my stupidity but Bones and the other private just gave me the evil eye. 'Oh well' I thought.

"Well, here's what's going on. Most everyone is at breakfast, so now is the time to make our move. There is what looks to be a supply building right next to us over there" I said pointing to what was now my right, "We need water and a little food wouldn't be bad either. Over there" I said pointing to the left, "are three parked trucks and the CO's house. There are also six guards that will have to be dealt with, but I'll take care of them."

"Here's what we are going to do…" a few minutes later everyone was up to speed and knew what they had to do.

Bones and I left first turning to the right. We walked at a casual pace drawing no undue attention. We passed the second barracks then the CO's house and on we continued to the trucks. Bones went around behind to the rear of the vehicle as I climbed into the drivers seat.

I glanced around but saw no keys. Then, having an idea, I reached up and pulled the visor down. Just like in the movies the keys fell out into my lap. 'So much for Sense and Sensibility, Terminator 2 is my new favorite movie.' I thought with a smirk.

I inserted the key and turned it two notches too turn the switch on but not start the vehicle. I watched the gas gage as it went all the way over to the little F. With a full blown smile I removed the keys and climbed out of the cab. I looked at Bones and she nodded her head indicating that the truck was not so full of junk that it couldn't hold a few people.

I then handed her the keys and said "You always wanted to drive." to which she replied, "This situation was not exactly what I had in mind." "If you don't want too then I am sure other arrangements could be made." I challenged with a smirk. She promptly returned with "No thank you, the plan is just fine the way it is. Now don't we have another stop to make?"

My smirk disappeared and I said "Yes, we do." I turned and we headed back towards the CO's place.

Without deviating my pace in the slightest I slowly pulled out the silenced gun as I marched directly up to the CO's front door. I then knocked and hoped that was the appropriate thing to do. I heard footsteps on the other side of the door and I used my last few seconds to make sure that Bones was safe and directly behind me. 'I really wish she would have just agreed to stay in the cab of the damn truck.' I thought.

An older, weathered looking man opened the door. And I promptly leaned forward and put the barrel of the gun in his stomach. I then pushed him back with the gun so Bones and I could step in and close the door. I scanned the rest of the room to verify that we where alone, and it was empty.

Surprisingly enough, the man himself looked much more mad then afraid. This was a bad sign in my book because it meant I had to make him afraid of me, something that I always hated having to do. I said "We just want a compass and a map then we will be on our way. I have no desire to hurt you but I will if I must." The man made no response. Bones stepped in and repeated my words in the Pashto language, the man still made no response but I could see in his face that understood this time.

I pushed him to the ground. Looking around I saw a few lamps scattered about the room. Without looking away from the man on the ground I said "Bones pull the cords out of the wall then cut the cords off of three of those lamps and grab one of those pillows." She quickly did as I said, and returned with two six foot long cords and a throw pillow. I put my boot in his side and forcefully rolled him over. I then knelt down put my left knee on his back and touched the barrel of the gun to the back of the man's head. I then said "Tie him up Bones, hands and feet and make it very tight. We can't afford to let him get away."

She nodded and proceeded to tie the man up with the lamp cords. When she was finished I rolled him back over. I picked up the pillow from where she had sat it down on the floor. 'God, I hate this part' I thought. I then held up the pillow and said "This pillow is to muffle your screams every time I shoot you. I will start in the extremities and shoot my way up until you talk or I hit something vital." I was bluffing about the killing part but I believe I was willing to shoot him once in a joint and I thought I would almost definitely have to do it once. I turned to Bones and said "Please translate what I just said. I am sorry Bones but it has to be done."

Her face turned grim, she knew where we stood with this and how far I would be willing to go. She translated it and the man's mask of anger slipped but he remained silent. I said "Ok" and pushed the pillow over his face I then pressed the barrel of the gun to the man's right elbow.

As soon as the man felt the cold metal of the silencer he started to yell into the pillow. 'Looks like he has decided to talk, thank God' I thought. I quickly moved the gun to the man's neck to silence him. I then removed the pillow and said simply "Map and compass." which bones translated. The man started talking. After a few seconds Bones stood and walked over to a large cabinet. After a few seconds digging she pulled out both a map and a compass. She laughed a little and said "Look, the map has a little you are here star like one you would see on a map in a mall."

She then turned to the man and asked something else. He spoke again. And she nodded at him. I asked her "What was that about?" She walked across the room and picked up a large cardboard box. She said "Since he's talking I thought I would ask where our stuff is, it would be nice to get our passports back don't you think?" Smiling at her I replied, "Good idea."

"Looks like all the important stuff is here: my bag, laptop, and passport. Your pocketknife, wallet, poker chip, and passport are in here as is a bunch of other stuff that I am guessing belongs to our three army pals." she said. "Excellent. See if you can't get it all into your bag." I said. She nodded her head and started cramming things into her messenger bag.

I reached down and pulled off one of the man's socks. I balled the sock, put it in his mouth, and then used the last lamp cord to hold it in place.

I glanced at my watch and said, "They will be coming by soon." Bones nodded. I stood put away the gun and dragged the man over to a wall so he was out of the way. I then walked over to the door and opened it. I saw them right off. They came strolling along, each had a couple of canteens on them and the uninjured solders where carrying a couple of small bags. As they walked by they glanced in the door and I held out one finger indicating that Bones and I selected the truck closest too our current position. They gave no indication that they saw anything and just kept on walking.

Leaving the door open, I turned to Bones and said, "The supply building shopping went well, food and water is on the way to our ride."

I took a deep breath and looked out the door at the heavily guarded gate. 'It's time to take care of them I guess.' I thought as I studied the guards.


	4. Waves of Lead

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"**A Guilt Ridden Sniper, an Excellent Driver, and Great Waves of Lead"**

I walked away from the door and over to the CO's large desk. I pushed everything off of it and pulled it over so it was about four feet back from the open door. I angled it so it was in line for four of the six shots I had to make. I pulled the rifle from my back and checked it over. I pulled out two spare clips from my pocket and set one on the corner of the desk. The other I set on the floor on the other side of the door away from the desk.

I then climbed up on the desk with the rifle and laid down on my stomach. I knew if this was going to work it had to happen very quickly, so I spent an extra few seconds checking and double checking each shot and in what order the shots would be best in.

When I finally had a firm plan in mind I decided it was time to act. I said "stay back Bones, I am going to have to get up move quick in the middle of this mess to make the last two shots, ok. Be ready to move, this gun isn't silent so when I start shooting this camp is going to start hop'n." "I got it" she said as she took a couple of steps back.

"Alright then, let's let this place know we are here and that we are pissed off" I said as I set my eye to the eyepiece of the scope.

I lined up on my first target, a man in a watch tower about four hundred yards away.

'I am about to murder at least six more people, they are no direct threat to me, I doubt they could hit me with those rifles even if they new I was here, I have made shots from three times this far in worse conditions. They don't even have a chance' I thought and then I pulled my eye away from the eyepiece and rubbed my face with my left hand. 'They have to die like this though so Bones, the three POW's, and I can get through that gate, damn it, I at least thought I was done having to snuff people out from this far away.' I put my eye back to the eyepiece and lined up on the target again.

Bones seemed to know what I was thinking and spoke up, "remember what I said before Booth, there is a difference between murder and killing. This is on them; they put us in this position. I would do it for you if I could, if there is any other way tell me and we will do it even if the chances are worse for us."

With out removing my eye from the target I made a slight adjustment on the scope and said, "No, this is the way it has to be" and I squeezed the trigger.

Through the scope I saw the man's head pop like a little watermelon. But before he fell I was sliding the gun to the right and lining up my crosshairs on the first guard on the little walkway above the gate. I still had the element of surprise they had heard the shot but no one new what was happening yet, I squeezed off a second round that entered the man's head a half second later.

I moved the gun to the right, I saw the other man guarding the gate from the walkway above it. He had seen his buddy fall but mistakenly assumed the shot had come from the outside. He hunkered down behind the wall. I briefly took in the look of fear on his face before I sent a round his way, it passed through his nasal cavity and out the back of his head into the wall he had thought protected him.

I lowered the gun to the lower gate guard; he was running, trying to get inside a building. He never even came close to the door he was running to.

I spun of the desk and moved to the left as I slid the clip from the desk into the rifle. I kneeled down in a three point stance and raised the scope to my eye, now looking out to the right of the open door. The second lower gate guard was almost to the cover of a building as I shot him. He died seven feet from safety. I raised the gun high and to the right again looking for my last planed target in the second watch tower, but he wasn't there. I found him halfway down the ladder to the ground. He, of course, fell as well. He had a small hole in the back of his head and a larger hole in the front of his head as he fell the last fifteen feet to the ground.

The whole camp was scrambling but it was happening very slowly. People in the mess hall had seen the last couple of guards die and apparently everyone was reluctant to step out side.

I quickly jumped up did a tactical reload of the rifle from the clip on the floor and motioned for Bones to follow me out the door. We ran out the door and too the right toward the truck. Fortunately, no one gave us a second look. We certainly didn't look like the enemy. We were dressed in the terrorist's fatigues running about like the rest of the camps inhabitants. We quickly made it to the truck and Bones threw her bag into the cab then climbed up into the truck's driver seat. I jumped up and climbed onto the roof over the truck bed. Bones started the truck and put it in first. We started to move forward, slowly but surly. Through a hole in the roof I looked down and saw the three solders in the truck bed with their rifles at the ready.

We had gone about fifteen feet before people started to notice that our truck was moving and it shouldn't be, right about this time the supply building went up in a ball of fire and scrap rained down all around us. I had had the three soldiers place our three somewhat jury-rigged grenades in the supply building as they left. Apparently, from the size of the explosion that had set the grenades on something mighty explosive. Using the explosion as a distraction I disable the trucks that we hadn't taken, I put a round in each trucks radiator and then in every tire I could get a bead on. Bones used the time to get to third gear.

A few seconds after the supply building debris stopped falling, the bullets started to fly in our direction. "Return fire" I shouted and below me the three Army soldiers opened up on the Terrorists. The two men and the woman swept there machine guns back and forth creating great waves of lead that mowed the enemy down. As they did that I searched for anyone I thought to be an above average shot. One shot one kill, any sniper that tried to get an elevated position fell by round from my rifle.

Temperance got us up to forth gear as she barreled towards the closing front gate. I turned and saw the gate looming in the distance. Then saw that it wasn't as tall as I had thought. There wasn't enough clearance for me to fit under. I jumped to my feet "oh hell!" and I ran flat out toward the front of the truck along the roof and right at the too low upper arch of the gate. I jumped just before the end of the trucks roof and the beginning of the gate. I landed my left foot on the walkway above the gate where the two sniped guards lay on either side of my current path. Using the momentum that I still carried over from the truck, I jumped again and brought my right foot down and onto the top of the taller outer wall above the gate. I then pushed with all my might out away from the gate behind. Flying through the air I saw the gate doors smash out, away, and off there hinges as Bones blew through them like they were paper mashe, splinters flying in all directions. I fell and smacked the roof of the truck hard as I landed. The breath was knocked from me and I started to slide off the roof. Still struggling for air my left hand caught hold off the same hole in the roof that I had used earlier to look down at the POWs. I slid off the side of the truck but my left hand held. I flopped down and around as air finally rushed into my lungs again.

Hanging by one arm of from the driver side of the truck I looked back at compound we had escaped. It was in smoking splinted ruins and judging from the excited happy shouts from the cab and the bed of the truck, we hadn't taken a single casualty.


	5. Hot Tub Bound

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"**Hot tub Bound"**

_Two days later_

'Still the cold shoulder,' I thought. Temperance Brennan hadn't spoken one word to me since she over heard the story of the great gate leap. 'I new I should have taken that story to my grave' I thought for the umpteenth time. But Privates Benjamin, Max, and Corporal Hope, we finally had time for introductions on the ride away from the decimated terrorist fort, wouldn't let me be till they figured out that I hadn't miraculously squeezed under the gate and that I had actually gone over it in a great Spiderman like leap.

And here we sit on a plan back to what's left of our two week vacation in Rome this silent treatment is killing me I wish she would just break my nose or something. I can't take much more of this. "Ok Temperance. It was a damn stupid thing to do, I know, believe me I know. I'm sore all over and my right knee hasn't felt the same since, but what else could I have done?"

"What about climbing in to the back of the truck with Ben, Hope, and Max?" she said.

'She spoke, hallelujah, don't screw this up now Booth' I thought. Then I said "I couldn't do that what with the machinegun kids in there spraying lead all over the place, I would have been swiss cheesed."

'What, why the hell did you say that, you moron! She spoke, don't fight, just be all agreeable and say lots of 'yes ma'am. Besides you could have signaled them stop shooting for five seconds' I thought, even before the word cheesed finished leaving my mouth.

Then I got the death glare, actually this was a new death glare. 'Oh, this is bad.' This glare put all the other death glares in the world to shame. I think I actually started to tremble a little upon seeing it. 'She's going to hit me, my nose will never look the same again I just know it, ah well, there is always plastic surgery'

Then as suddenly as it came it was gone. A sweet innocent expression filled her face and I thought 'I don't know weather to be more afraid or relieved'

She leaned in with a happy expression and whispered "you are forgiven for now… we shall continue on as if you weren't the biggest suicidal maniac on the planet. But know this, ever time you pull one of these stunts, getting shot all to bits, blown up, idiotic jumps of death at 60mph, pulling a fucking metal spick out of an artery so you kill someone for threatening me, I will remember. Hell, I think I'll get a little pink diary with harts on it to record these transgressions. Then at some point in the future, weeks, months, years, bloody decades from now, I will pay you back ten fold, and it will hurt, it will hurt _a lot_. Now you just remember that the next time we are in a pickle, and you have to choose between the sensible, make Bones happy, safe path and the insane, one in one million chance of survival, piss Brennan off, dangerous path.

'More afraid. Definitely, definitely, more afraid.'

Then she gave me a passionate kiss, and asked "so what should we do with our last four days in Rome, I need to go to a book store and I would like to go to that place again we ate at on first night hear, they had the best ravioli, what was the name of that place again?"

"Alb… Albromo's" I stuttered out. I am still trembling a little.

"That's right. Then maybe we could try out that hot tub again, it seamed to make a good impression on you" My fear slowly abated at the memory of the hot tub. Only Happy memories there. "That would be nice" I said back. My brain seemingly no longer quite so cowed by fear said 'come on 'that would be nice' you can do better than that, try...' "That would be nice, I also remember you being quite vocal about your enjoyment of it as well."

She blushed. She actually blushed, her face is all red. 'Is she pulling my leg, no, no way, she's not that good of an actress.' "You know maybe we should get a hot tub at home, what do you think?" I asked. "I think I would like that" she replied.

Later that night at the book store I saw her buy a little pink diary with harts on it.


End file.
